For Now
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Miley had gotten by four years without either of her best friends, but with the ending of her tour looming close, she begins missing them more than ever. Then someone shows up in her life once again and may give her a second chance at happiness.
1. Outburst

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a large building, I jumped out into the pouring rain and ran inside. A large man in a dark suit had been holding the small door open for me.

Because my wig is not on, no one even glances my way, though footsteps behind me signal Karl's constant presence. He has almost no personality. I had tried to engage him in a conversation before but I only got curt answers or silence in response. He refused to ride in the tour bus with me, choosing to drive in a car behind. That way he could always watch me or something like that.

When I found the dressing room with the temporary label ''Hannah Montana'', I stepped inside and closed the door against the outside world (and Karl). A quick glance around showed an empty room. White everything; couch, table, a simple set up. So I plopped into a chair set before a large vanity mirror to wait.

It took about two minutes before my personal stylists burst through the door. They hurried to start pinning my hair up, one of them pulling out tweezers for my eyebrows, then on to make-up. It seemed to take forever, but I'm used to them by now. The final touch was the wig.

I looked down at myself in the mirror when I stood up. They all left and I spotted an outfit on a hanger that had not been there earlier. So I undressed (setting my phone on the table beside me) and slipped that on, the strapless green shirt clamping tight to my skin. The dark skinny jeans doing the same. Shoes were under the rack, so I stepped into the heels.

The team left a few pieces of jewelry on me, so I fingered the emerald necklace while peering at myself in the mirror. It would be at least an hour before the interview would begin. The blonde wig would be itching like crazy by then. But, that was not the problem. I had nothing to do.

So I dropped onto the white couch (which was hard and uncomfortable), and obtained my cell phone from the table in front of me. There were no new text messages for me. No missed calls. No requested video conferences.

I sighed and set it back on the table. I had learned long ago that before an interview it was not a good idea to just walk around the studio. Sometimes it would distract people from their jobs or I would get into some sort of mischief.

I remembered the way I used to spend free time before an interview while I was still in high school. These memories tended to appear quite often. They had been my best friends through my adolescent years and two of the few people to actually know who I was. We would sit in whatever room they appointed me, playing cards, eating chocolate covered fruits, teaching each other to play an instrument, or just talking. Time always went fast when they accompanied me to concerts and other Hannah-related events.

The phone in front of me seemed to be calling my name. I pulled it up to my face and began scrolling through the contacts, flitting to the L's. But it wasn't there, and I knew that. When I made the choice to not go to college with her at California State University and begin Hannah's career full-time, we had stayed in touch for just a few years. It had not lasted and the last I heard from her was about four years ago.

Then it was on to the O's. Where Oliver's name should have been there was a line between names Olivia and Oscar. He and I had gone our separate ways when I moved to New York after high school. We tried talking over the phone, but it was never the same. I did not have the schedule to fly down and visit them. He had gone to a community college near Malibu. It had been at least five years since I had heard from him. His voice, smile, and the way his eyes would light up when -

My phone lit up, blaring my ringtone and causing me to jump. I hit send before even peeking at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello?" I held it up to my ear and the voice on the other end made me pull the phone away and cringe.

"Hannah," Tracey squealed. "There is a party tonight and you _have _to come."

I _so _did not want to do anything. "I'm in LA, Trace."

"I _knooow_," her nasally voice made me sigh. Lilly used to hate her so much, and I had begun to realize why. "I am too. I'll text you with the deets. See you there. Ciaaao."

Apparently just being in the same town meant that I was going. I could just not go and Tracey might not even miss me at all. It could be such a large party that I would say that I had been there and never even saw her.

The door opened and Karl stood there, signaling my cue to go. It was much sooner than I thought and wondered how long I had been thinking of my old friends. I wandered past Karl and hurried through the dark studio, following someone with a clipboard and headset. We stood away from the curtain while waiting for me to be introduced.

"Will you sign this for me, please?" I accepted her offered pen, beginning to scribble on a scrap piece of paper that she had on the board.

"What''s your name?"

"Lilly," my hand paused and my heart lurched inside my chest. It had to be a coincidence.

My eyes had moved to look at hers through my lashes. To brush it off the bizarre reaction I asked, "one 'L' or two?"

"Two."

I finished and she thanked me just in time to hear "…… a warm welcome to our guest, Hannah Montana!"

When I stepped out from behind the curtain I was met with thunderous applause. I raised a hand and waved as I clunked my way to the open seat next to the host. Looking as delicate and lady-like as I could, I lowered myself into the chair and waved once more. Though I could not even see much of the audience through the lights.

"Hannah, so nice to see you again."

I flashed a grin. "You too Alex."

"How are things going with you, then?" she placed a hand on my knee when she leaned forward to speak, taking it off on the word 'then'. It was things like that which I noticed during interviews.

"Busy," I let out a breath of air and giggle as the audience laughed.

She nodded and sat back in her chair. "I'm sure! About to end your '_For Now' _headlining tour. I bet you are a busy girl!"

Smiling and shaking my head, I leaned back into the chair before speaking. "Actually this is my last interview before the final show tomorrow."

"And where will that be held?"

"It is going to take place at the Staples Center. It is sold out."

"Wow!" the audience let out a sigh. "But I was able to score everyone here tickets to her concert tonight!" Yells of appreciation were yelled out, and I waved to the crowd for acknowledgment after Alex spoke.

"So Hannah," as soon as everyone calmed down, she addressed me again. "Did you know what you were getting into when you first started singing? Did you think it would come to this?"

I knew what she meant. When I first started singing all-together. But, to me, the question meant after high school which ultimately led to the loss of my closest friends. That was when I began tours that lasted longer than a few weeks and spent all my time in recording studios or at parties in New York. When it all became '_glamorous'_. Nothing came without a price.

"Well Alex," I spoke without even thinking about it. "My current career has come with quite a sacrifice."

Her eyes got big and she leaned closer to me as if we were sharing a secret. I could feel the audience leaning in too, and I was sure the cameramen were getting a close-up of my face. "What do you mean?"

I was still wondering if it was a good idea to say any more when the words spilled from my lips. "I lost two of the best friends I ever had."

The crowd made an 'awww' sound, as if they were actually sorry for me.

"Do you regret anything then?"

I made myself laugh. "Don't we all?" which caused the crowd to laugh again.

It seemed Alex did not want to let it go. "Really. I mean, career choice-wise. Would you go back and change things if you could? Get your best friend's back?"

Lilly and Oliver's faces popped up in my head, smiling at me. "Yes."

---

This is going to be a four part story (already written).

I wrote it all one Saturday afternoon.

**_Double_I_4_My_Guyz _**thanks again for Betaing this story (all four parts of it).

Please review! [x


	2. Consequence

The brush that I was running through my wig slipped from my fingers and hit the hotel carpeted floor. I bent down to pick it up and saw my own face flash across the side of my vision, on the screen they were showing the interview. With a sigh, I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

I had no idea what had possessed me to say what I had that morning. Maybe it was thinking about _them_ before the interview. Or the girl with her name spelled just like my female ex best friends. Whatever had brought me to do it, the critiques that had been there last night were having a hay day. Such headlines as "Hannah regrets fame" and "Ungrateful Popstar". By now I could not care less about what they had to say.

The start of the show was Alexis making jokes about current news in the world. I raised my head before I would have to watch any more. Anyone who had not already found out by the critiques would see it for the first time tonight. After that though, the interview went just fine and I had preformed after she spoke to a little girl who played the flute.

"Off," I spoke to the empty room and the screen went black.

To say my agent Patricia was pissed off would be an understatement. She was forcing me to go to Tracey's party, (where there will be paparazzi at the gate) so I could tell them what I 'really meant' to say. Which I thought was a good idea for now, but they would only twist my words more when given such an opportunity.

I stood and walked to the glass doors, sliding them open. As soon as I put my socked feet on the cool cement, I took a deep breath of fresh air. I was in the penthouse on the top floor. Which made little sense to me considering the fact that I was alone.

Whatever could I use all the space for? My awards and clothes?

The sun was starting to set, and I figured that I should finish preparing my wig and put it on. I was already dressed (except for my shoes), my make-up was done, and I just wanted to get the night over with. But I did not want it to even start. After getting the party details from Tracey, I found out that it was going to be a larger party taking place at one of her many homes. That would mean mingling.

I would not even be able to leave from the party early, thanks so much to the photographers that would be stationed outside of the mansion. Karl would be following me everywhere; actually riding inside the limo with me for maximum security. His hotel room was across from mine. I would not put it past him to have his eye glued to the peephole at that moment.

I scanned the tops of buildings out over the city. So much like New York, yet so different. For one it was actually warm in Los Angeles in November, with the sun disappearing. I missed that.

A knock on the door caused me to swivel around and leave the balcony behind. Bouncing over to the door, I stood on my toes and glanced through the hole only to see Karl staring at the hole-at me. Unlocking the door, I opened it to have him scrutinize my brown curls.

"Ready?"

I sighed. "Almost. What are you doing here, Karl? Since when do you come to get me?" I dragged my feet over to the wig while speaking and Karl had closed and locked the door behind him.

He saw the open balcony door and flashed me a small glare. It most likely breached some safety measure of his. "Patricia," Was his reply as he slid the balcony door closed and put the lock on.

"Of course,"

I flipped the wig on and pinned it with a few bobby pins while Karl looked on. He never looked at me, but seemed to focus on a place just beside or above me. I pulled my socks off and dug around inside my unpacked suitcase, (what was the point of unpacking when I was leaving in two days?) until I found shoes to match my dress. Patricia had insisted on looking 'cute and innocent' which is difficult at twenty-three when I am fully developed. So I was wearing a white dress with white flats. Along with diamond studs, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet.

It was a sweet effect, but did not feel like me at all. At least while I was Hannah, bright colors and shiny fabrics were what I went for. That outfit appeared alien to me with the wig on.

"Alright," I slipped on the white flats (with little bows) and snatched my phone off the vanity. No messages of any sort awaited my attention. "Let's go."

He picked up the key to the room that I was about to forget, along with a small bag that had everything I could ever need inside it. Tampons, make-up, a hair brush, and more bobby pins just in case. Oops," I held out my hand for it, but he just shook his head and put it inside his suit.

---

No one knew where Hannah Montana was staying while visiting the city, so I was able to get into the limo without anyone taking photos. It was strange; Oliver and Lilly used to say that other stars had to put wigs on to avoid the tabloids. All I had to do was take mine off.

The ride to the party was slow and boring. The house was on a hill and by the time we pulled up I had heard 'For My Life' sung by me and Katy Perry played twice on the radio since when we left. I had also tried to engage Karl in a conversation, only getting grunts and strange looks in reply until I gave up and slumped against the black leather seat. That was where I played with the window separating the driver from us until we arrived.

When we pulled up I saw a large gaggle of photographers. Most cars were entering without even rolling down their windows or seeming to acknowledge their existence around their limos and sports cars. But when we got into line to get in, Karl opened the door and stood, motioning for me to follow. I got out of the limo and people began surrounding me, my vision consisting of white flashes as Karl and someone else kept them at bay.

"Hannah! Do you really regret fame?" Was the only question I heard while they all shot photos of me. Everyone was asking questions at once, so when I opened my mouth to speak they all quieted down. "I do not regret my career. It was the decisions leading up to it that I wish I could have changed. There was no reason for me to push those friends out of my life. I am more than grateful to my fans, current friends, and family for sticking by me. I would be nothing without any of them. But that does not mean I do not regret losing the two best friends I have ever had."

As soon as I was finished, more questions started flying. One in particular got my attention. "Are you happy?" And I pretended not to hear it.

"Remember to watch my televised concert tomorrow night, airing live at six-thirty," I gave them a funny pose that I hoped would satisfy them. "I am sad that the tour is ending, but it will be nice to get back home. Goodnight." I scooted back into the limo with Karl pushing the cameramen away from the door so he could close it. He walked alongside the limo and through the tinted windows I could see them following him, trying to get another look at me. I couldn't blame them, dressed like this, I looked ridiculous.

We got to the gate, (along with people keeping the paparazzi out) so we were able to drive and (in Karl's case) walk through them and past the gate. Then he slipped into the cab of the car before we drove to the front of the mansion. It was a large brick building with several windows and floors.

I stepped out and a few people standing around greeted me with wary eyes. I moved past them and up the stairs to the large double doors, made for a giant. I thought about ringing the door, but that would be silly. So I opened them, Karl at my heels as I opened the door and was engulfed in a huge smile.

"Hannah I am _so_ glad you came!" Tracey said and I smiled. It might not be as bad as I thought it would be. But then I had a flash of how Lilly would have greeted me; with a hug instead of an elegant quirk of the lips.

"Me too Trace. This is a lovely party," Was all I could say, before she had grabbed my arm and began to lead me away from the door.

"I _knooow_, right?" She let go of my arm, but it was clear that she wanted me to follow her. We went through a wide hall full of people into the biggest, shiny kitchen I had ever seen. Silver glinted everywhere. "It is a space theme,' she pointed up and I looked, fake stars lining the ceiling. "The living room is the best. We've got a live band that _just_ signed with Epic records."

I nodded, trying to seem interested in what she was saying. "How?" That was usually the best question to ask. But she did not answer me, spotting someone else she knew and moving away to greet them. I turned to Karl, seeing him eye the alcohol table. Wine, champagne, vodka, it had a little bit of everything. Just waiting to be consumed. I snatched up some vodka and held it out to him. It might have been a bit strong for me but I figured it was something he would drink.

He gave it a dubious look. "Go ahead," I shoved it into his stomach and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground and shattered the glass. "I'm safe here. It's your night off," I remembered what Roxy used to say while she was my bodyguard; that she was never off-duty. I really hoped Karl did not feel that way. Then again, I knew Karl was not anything like Roxy. If he was; he would have fallen in love with my dad, ended up marrying him, and went on tour with him that year, not me.

Before he could say anything, I slipped away and navigated myself through an archway into complete darkness. There was some sort of tarp or black fabric in front of me, and I pushed it away to reveal the best decorations I had ever seen. The only light came from a small stage set in the middle of the room, a single white light shining up on the person singing. He had his back to me and I peered up, noticing the ceiling and rest of the walls covered by stars and a large moon that cast a silvery glow on everything in the room. It was the size of my old school gymnasium.

I was about to turn around and leave to go back into the kitchen when the person on stage turned around and was illuminated by the single light. If there had not been someone behind to catch me, I would have hit the floor.

From the back all I had seen was the jeans, back of his shirt, and spiked brown hair. Now, though, as he faced me, I saw the way his jaw line pointed. His smile. Even from across the room and it being five years since I last saw the boy, I knew that it was Oliver.

---

**Authors note;**

I am sorry that it took awhile for me to update, but my laptop wouldn't charge.

That was where the story was, and therefore I was unable to send it to my **new** Beta.

_Crys_ (.idiot-21) thank you for such a thorough and speedy response. You go girl. :D

Be looking for an update tomorrow. All the chapters are **done**. ^^


	3. Glamorous

It was around midnight when the band stopped to play. Everyone needed a break, so a DJ began to play a song. I watched Oliver moving through the crowd and followed. Or tried to at least. I ended up being half-way across the dance floor when he disappeared. So I upped my pace and as soon as I made it back to the entryway I ran into someone.

"Tracey!" My arms went to her shoulders to steady her.

"Watch it! Oh, Hannah! But reeeally, are you trying to breaak me or _sooomething_? I thought that was that… rainbow girl's joob. Whatever her name was. Loca… Liz…"

"_Lola_," That was weird. Four years without talking about her and now hearing her names twice in one day. "Anyway… Where did the band go?"

She must have noticed the frantic attitude and sudden frenzy, because she shook her head. "In their break room, of course."

"Which is where?"

"Upstairs," She pointed to the grand staircase and I didn't have time to thank her because I was zipping up the stairs, bumping into a few people along the way. In too much of a hurry to see him, I had not asked which room upstairs. There were two different hallways, and I started down the first. Opening doors to see that they were empty, (or occupied by couples) and moving to the next one. By the time I reached the end, I realized that he was at the other hallway. So I ran down the hall, dodging past the few party-goers who had meandered up there.

I began the process again, opening door after door. When I opened the sixth one down that side of the stairs, there was a guy pulling a shirt over his bare chest. Thinking it was just another couple, I started to back out, apologizing.

"Hannah?" I froze. That voice. I had just heard out belting out songs about the love of his life and finding himself. The door opened and I stumbled, not realizing that I had been leaning on the door handle. The guy who had been putting his shirt on moved to catch me, but I was standing straight before his help was required.

"Can you give us a minute?" The guy nodded and stepped though a different door, where I heard voices. I turned to face Oliver. The one person who I thought I might never get to see again. The urge to jump into his arms was resisted.

"Oliver," I knew I sounded breathless. I felt as if I was going to faint any second.

"Miley," He was flipping the cuffs on his dark shirt towards his body.

I did not know what to do or say. So my mouth took over my body again. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped with the shirt and stood up straight, flashing a smile full of white teeth. "Performing."

A smile edged its way from my heart to my lips. Something about the way his brown eyes flashed in the light made me want to grin more. "What about Lilly?" I glanced around his shoulder as if I would see her there. The shaking of his head made my attention focus on him again.

"Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"We didn't last after I dropped out of college."

"You-what?" I had not heard anything like that. Last I heard was that they were trying to make it work over long distance. And he was going to school.

"Well… I barely passed through high school," He chuckled as he watched my face. "Do you really think I could have made it two years through _that_?" He laughed again and I forced myself to breathe. Though I found myself laughing too. "Naw, I decided to focus on my music career."

"How… how do you like it so far?"

He shrugged. "I like my band. Haven't had much chance for anything '_glamorous_'. Unless the preview of my first music video could be considered that. Which I doubt. Though it was a blast, watching myself on the screen was bizarre. I wish you could have been there."

All it took was one sentence. Tears swelled in my eyes and I brought my hand up to my nose to pretend I was scratching it. Looking down to hide the water, I watched as a drop fell to the ground. I cleared my throat and tried to not wipe away the wetness in my eyes. It would smear my make-up, which was something I really did not want to do.

It was such an over-emotional reaction that my brain was still trying to understand it when my mouth spoke. "I've missed you."

But my words were drowned out as the other members of his band streamed through the door that the sound was emitting from. "C'mon Oken, time to finish this gig up. They are all chanting your name."

"Of course they are," I glanced up in time to see him face them and the boy with a guitar watching me. He was the one who had been putting his shirt on.

"We'll meet you downstairs in two," His eyes were still meeting mine. I gave him a small smile that he did not return.

"Alright Coop," Was all Oliver said, before the bedroom door closed behind them.

It took a moment for that to register. "_Coop_? As in _Cooper_?"

Oliver smiled. "Your brother's best friend, _Cooper_, yes. You didn't recognize him?" I shook my head in response, the tears now gone from my eyes. "Well he knew who you were. I didn't tell him," He added as I began to raise an eyebrow toward him. "Jackson did."

I rolled my eyes, thinking I was going to kill my brother. But I had not even seen him since the beginning of the tour. That brought me back to the present, standing in a room with Oliver.

"I'll see you around, I guess," He smiled and opened the door. I wanted to say something and stop him, but my brain and mouth were unable to find the words. He must have taken my silence as a response and left, leaving the door open for me. I should have gone after him, but my feet were frozen to the ground.

---

I could have stayed but it was clear he did not want me to. He could have given me his number to contact him or asked for mine. But he just left. Not even so much as a goodbye.

So I left the party, not even wanting to be there in the first place. Karl stayed behind me as we got into the limo and went to the hotel. I spent the rest of the night staring at my ceiling, playing the scene over again in my head. Not even a little dip in the Jacuzzi could calm me down enough to fall asleep. That was our reunion? After all that time I was not sure what I expected.

Yeah I did.

A hug. We had not even touched. Not a hand-shake or brush of our clothes when he passed. Like we were strangers… but even they would not be afraid to touch someone, right?

A best friend. I thought that I might be able to get him back. But the way we parted, I knew I couldn't. How we split our friendship was enough for him to get over me.

A much better conversation than the one we had. I was sure he did not even hear me when I told him that I missed him. I talked about his _band_.

After over thinking it all, I fell asleep while the sun began to come up and a soft orange glow fell on me and the comforter.

---

Tra-l_aa_. ^^

Hope you liked it, the last installement will be posted on a different day.

For some reason Crys's penname would **not** show up so here is her ID number;

1397612

_Please_ review! :DD


	4. Awake

It was the perfect way to end the tour. As I walked around the Staples Center before the concert, I spoke to some of the crew. I would not work again with some of them, and I wanted to end it on a good note. There was going to be a little party in my hotel room after the show for everyone who had been a part of the tour. Dancers, musicians, light technicians, the guys that holds the cameras in front of the stage, and even my agent was going to be there. My move last night was enough to satisfy her need for my image to be perfect. She told me that we had done damage control fast enough that I was able to fix it.

I had gotten up at two because of someone pounding on the door. I would have been angry, but it was Patricia with breakfast and Starbucks. She had driven down from Malibu for the end of the tour. She was always there for the beginning and end shows. While I ate she prattled on about my 'stunt' and then how the way I fixed it, had made the tabloids happy.

A lot could happen in the tabloids in two days where a celebrity was concerned.

When there were about three hours until the show started, I decided to go to my dressing room. Karl was following behind me and I had one hand in my jeans pocket while I opened the door with the other. I stepped inside, ready to sit on the couch until my stylists found me, but my body tensed up at who I saw standing in the middle of the room.

"Miley," He navigated around the coffee table and came to stand in front of me. I could feel Karl's eyes on him and I watched his eyes move to where Karl stood behind me. I kicked the door shut with my foot, blocking Karl from the scene about to unfold.

Then his arms engulfed my whole body and I reveled in how tall he got. My body seemed to melt against his as my arms encased his torso in a death grip. My face was buried in his shoulder and he smelled like soap and deodorant and axe and it was so familiar and comfortable, that I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry," He pulled away and I felt a loss of warmth. Then he began to pace in front of me while he began to speak. "I should not have left things how I did last night. I was just so surprised to see you and my band had a gig to finish and I was worried about fifty different things that don't even matter anymore. But I went to my hotel room and fell asleep and when I woke up this morning they showed you yesterday on a show saying that you wished you could have done things different and then last night before the party saying what you had really meant," He took a deep breath. "And then I thought of the way I treated you, just leaving and all and I knew I needed to speak to someone, so I called Lilly but Jake answered and so I asked him and he told me to go for it, so I took a shower and came here straight away."

That was a lot to take in a minute. So while my brain processed it, my mouth spoke for me. "That was the fastest I have ever heard anyone speak before."

He laughed and one part out of all that stood out above the rest. "Go for what?" He stopped looking angry at himself and the pacing stopped long enough for him to look at me. No wig. No make-up. Just Miley. Then he took a few steps to me and placed his hands on my waist, drawing my body to his as our lips brushed against each other.

My eyes flickered closed as my hands went to his cheeks, deepening the kiss. With a sigh, I parted my lips when his tongue trailed across my bottom lip. The hands on his jaw had moved to his hair which was still wet from the shower. A growing flame burned inside of me, wanting to feel more. Where his hands slid from my waist, to the small of my back, had left a burning trail of heat. I wanted him to be closer and as if he could read my mind, he tugged me even harder into him, using the door behind me for leverage.

A knock on the door flung us into reality and we jumped apart as it burst open, my stylists entering to prep me for the show. I was still breathing hard from the lack of oxygen and could tell that he was too. One looked at us and they backed out, not bothering to apologize.

"Uh," He reached back to scratch the back of his neck.

"Was it worth it?" I flopped onto the couch, patting the space next to me for him to sit down. I had never felt so… satisfied and comfortable with someone after kissing them.

"Was what worth it?" He sat where I indicated.

"Going for it?"

He grinned. "So it worked then?"

"Nope," His face dropped. "Just my teenage hormones. No wait," I paused and he smiled again, catching on. "I am in control of them now that I have passed that age. You, on the other hand," I glanced down at the receding bulge in his pants and he reached over to grab a pillow and cover himself up.

The silence felt deafening, at least to my ears. And if I couldn't get ready it would be strange performing in my current outfit. "Would you like to stay for the show?" His eyes lit up and met mine, a sign I took as yes.

I stood and opened the dressing room door, seeing my team propped on the opposite wall catching up on gossip; which would most likely be Oliver and I. After they entered I sat at the chair in front of the vanity and let them set to work. They were being much more quiet than usual aside from the 'hand me that brush' or 'I need another bobby pin'.

My eyes tried to stay on myself in the mirror, but kept drifting to Oliver, who was observing me from where he sat with his arms along the back of the couch. His muscles tight as he leaned his head onto them.

I needed to focus on something else so I thought about all the information he had given me earlier. "So, why was Jake answering Lilly's phone?" My voice sounded ten times louder in the quiet room. My eyes had met his when I spoke, and he was the only one who had not jumped.

"When is the last time you saw him?"

"Jake? Uhh… around the time I stopped seeing Lilly. Four years?"

"Didn't you hear about what he did?"

I shook my head, causing one of the girls to cry out in anguish. I mouthed my apology to her in the mirror and returned my focus onto the brunette. "No."

"He stopped his career to focus on school and was accepted into-"

"California State University," I finished, knowing that was where Lilly went.

"Exactly. It's," He hesitated. "It's also one of the other reasons we broke up. He was there, I was not. Anyway it turns out they had much more in common than her and I ever did. We've stayed in touch over the years," He gave me a pointed look and I tried not to shrink back under his gaze. "And remained friends."

They finished with my hair and make-up then, leaving me to the outfit I had watched being wheeled in by Karl earlier. I advanced on it and glared at Oliver, who was still staring at me. He put his hands to his eyes with his fingers splayed open. "Oliver…" He turned around on the couch, slamming his face into the pillow and bringing his butt into the air.

"Better?" Was muffled to a point where I could not even hear it. I dressed in the sequined red dress and gray leggings that went along with it. After slipping on my flats, I peered back over at Oliver, who was still in that position. I poked his butt and he jumped up, falling off the couch and almost sending me with him.

We played cards then. Go Fish he suffered through for me, and 21 I played for him in return. Though we both enjoyed slap jack. It was easy, speaking of Lilly and Jake and even Sarah, all of whom I had lost touch with. We spoke of his band, and how Cooper knew that I was Miley and Hannah. We talked about stupid things like movies and TV as well.

I had forgotten just how fast time could go by when there was someone else to spend it with. I grabbed Oliver's hand and led him to the curtain by the edge of the stage. The band before me had already left and they were already done preparing it for me. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips as the lights went down and a video began showing on the screen above the audience. That was me and my musician's cue. We walked on stage and took our spots.

As I waited for the little video we put together to end, I knew there would be another tour. Lyrics were already pouring through my head; _Never thought I could feel so perfect/ makes me think our time apart was worth it/ everything you do makes me smile/ one that hasn't been shown for awhile_ as I stood on the stage; my element.

It had been such a wonderful way to end the _'For Now'_ world tour. We had gotten several encores that seemed to last forever. I had sung a few of my older songs from when I was a teenager such as 'True Friend' and 'Nobody's Perfect'. Sometime during the show Oliver had disappeared from the place where I could see him if we left the stage between encores.

After the last song was sung, I went to my dressing room to see him asleep on the couch. His cheek was resting against the pillow and made his face look much chubbier than it actually was. I grinned, kneeling down to kiss the top of his forehead, felling like the luckiest girl in the world. He did not even stir. I began taking the pins out of my hair when a small flash caught my eye.

I snatched my phone off the vanity and peered down at two new text messages from unknown numbers and a missed call from Jackson, who had left a voicemail asking to 'ring him back' and saying that he missed me.

_Hey Miley, this is Lilly. I saw the interviews. Give me a call and we'll catch up. [:_

Then the other.

_Haven't seen you in awhile, girl. Ring me up and we can have some tea and crumpets. Oh, this is Jake. Jake Ryan._

Looking at my phone brought back to life, and the boy on my couch, I knew I would never be alone again.

---

_Authors note;_

Annnnd... **The End**. ^^

I hope you liked it. I had fun with this.

**Crys** you rock for Betaing this and thanks again dawl. :D

Join the review revolution and _review_! Look at the bottom of my profile for the contract.


End file.
